


Birthday gifts

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Edgeplay, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: A commission fic for a friend:3It's your birthday but you, the Blackwatch captain, don't have time for celebrations and such. What happens when Gabriel finds that you haven't been given a proper birthday gift? He'll give it to you himself.Summary sucks, I'm tired, hope y'all like it.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Birthday gifts

Athena was the first one to greet you in the morning, like always, and right behind her was the sound of your alarm clock going off. It happened every morning, you tired to tell her that using your alarm clock was just as good as her reminding you to get up, but she still persisted.

"Happy birthday, captain L/n." She chimed.

Your hands ran down your face dramatically, you weren't one to have always celebrated your birthday, last time you did it was your 21st and you haven't had a party since. 

"Would you like me to inform the other or are we keeping it like every year?" 

You huffed, "just like last year, and every year before, I got work to do Athena." Making your way into the bathroom you washed up and got dressed for the day, Blackwatch agents were going to be coming back from a mission soon and your holding a debriefing with Reyes, along with paperwork. Putting on your uniform, you rushed out the door and down to the mess hall where you were one of the first people there. Grabbing some toast and two cups of coffee you headed for the Commander's room, if he wasn't in his office already. 

"I'm coming in." you said, scanning your badge on the key card of Reyes' room, the bed was empty but your could hear water running in the bathroom. This was a daily thing, you would get toast and coffee for yourself and the commander, sit in his office or room and eat, then begin the day. 

Reyes walked out of his room in grey sweatpants and a towel around his neck, you'd be lying if you said the man wasn't created by the gods, because he has the body of one. You normally keep those dark thoughts to yourself though, having a crush on a commander and being a captain would get you some really bad looks. 

"What have I told you about just walking into my room?" He asked, you've been doing it for the longest time, but he still asks you to knock. "I could have been naked." 

You wouldn't mind that at all, and with the way those sweats hugged his thighs, you could already imagine.

"Wouldn't be the weirdest thing I've seen," you handed him his coffee and toast as he got ready, "what are we doing today?"

"We got our people coming back in from a mission, paperwork to fill out from that and a meeting," He said, "we'll also be training later today, Shimada and McCree will assist us with that."

You sighed, in other words, it's going to be hectic. 

The day went exactly as planned as you first went to the cargo bay to assess the crew that came back, they all came back alive, some had minor injuries but having a whole team is better than none. Next came the meeting, you and Reyes sat with strike commander Jack and captain Amari in the meeting room while discussing the outcome of the mission. You and Reyes were exchanging notes on how boring this was and how much longer it would be. 

Reyes slid you a note under your hand, you rolled your eyes, probably a note complaining about the meeting, again. 

'We're going to be working late with paper work tonight, come have dinner with me in my office.' It said, you tried not to let the school girlish blush heat up your cheeks. 

'Asking me on a paperwork date again?' You wrote back, it was common for the two of you to flirt, but both of your flirting skills were terrible, many people would grimace or roll their eyes whenever the two of you would make flirty remarks to each other. 

'It can be a date if you want it to be, I'll wear my best sleep deprived face if you wear your annoyed face." You both had a hushed chuckle at that.

"It's a date then, sleep deprivation looks good on you Gabe, really brings out the whiny bitch in you." 

He glared at you, "You act like a fucking brat when you're annoyed, so don't give me that."

'See what I mean? You're acting like a bitch.'

When the meeting was finished, it was about 4pm, training wouldn't begin for another 2 hours. You decided to go down and grab something to eat, since you haven't had anything since breakfast and grabbed some food. You see in the cafeteria the familiar faces of Genji and Jesse, who were bickering about something. 

"McCree, what have you been told about wearing your hat indoors? And what are you two fighting about?" 

The duo's pissed off faces turned into delight upon seeing you, you were there when Genji and Jesse first arrived, helping get adjusted to their new lives in Blackwatch.

"Sorry Cap,'" Jesse said, taking his hat, "we were actually talking about you." 

You raised and eyebrow.

"Jesse and I know that today is your birthday and I was trying to tell him that you don't look like you want to celebrate." 

"When she actually should, I mean it's her birthday!" 

You hushed both of them, "while I love that you guys are thinking of me, but Genji is right, I don't want to celebrate my birthday and I don't want anyone knowing." 

Jesse frowned at that, "come on Cap, not even a little drinking?" 

"No, not even a little drinking, listen, I have too much work to do to worry about my birthday, just let it go." You said, "Maybe later I'll have a drink but I really doubt it."

"Maybe works for me! Just let me know and I'll bring out my special stache." 

"You just want an excuse to drink McCree." Genji said, rolling his eyes. 

"Maybe I do, but I can just go drink in my room," he said, "but don't worry Cap, I won't tell anyone about your birthday. " 

"Good, if you do, I'll have to make an example of you again." You smiled deviously, "like handcuffing you to the flag pole for 3 hours last summer." 

McCree went quiet, remembering exactly what happened last summer, "well you have a great day Captain L/n, see you in training." 

The rest of the day went as planned training happened where there was a moment that Gabriel pinned you to the floor, he was obviously the stronger out of the two of you. You never minded the closeness of him, if anything he was intoxicating, the way he smelled of sage and the gunpowder that he could never fully wash out of his hair, hiis breath always smelled strongly of coffee, and that look, his eyes were always burning right into yours, you could never tell what it was that made them burn, but as long as it was for you. 

You grabbed dinner and ate in your office gather paperwork that you and Gabriel will be doing in his office tonight. By the looks of it, it was going to be another late night, probably won't be in bed until about 2am. 

It was about 8:30 when you arrived to his office, Gabriel was finishing off his last bite of a sandwich as his eyes darted up to you entering the room.

"You really need to knock." He mumbled, you knew he was frustrated by his tone.

"What would the fun in that be if I can't walk in on you doing something ridiculous?" You asked, dropping the load of papers on his desk and sitting in a chair across from him. 

He gave a dramatic sigh of annoyance, "we'll be here all night, hope you can keep us up." He flashed you a wink.

You rolled your eyes, "I can taze you awake if you fall asleep." you said bringing out your taser and placing it next to the stack of papers. 

"You brought the taser this time? Getting kinky in the office?" He laughed.

"You know damn well that pinching and shaking you won't wake you up," you shook the taser at him, "So I brought this, and I can guarantee you're gonna wake up with this." 

"Alright, alright, let's get to work L/n."

The night dragged on, you and Gabriel nose deep into the paperwork, the only time either of you got up was to use the bathroom or get more coffee. It was around 1am that Gabriel got up again, he made the announcement that he was getting more coffee from the breakroom down the hall, you were still on your second cup.

When he came back he sat down in his chair and pulled up his calendar to see what kind of meetings, drills or other things were going to interfere with the work he was doing now. That's when he noticed a little party hat symbol under yesterday's date, he doesn't remember anyone having a birthday and he only saved his closest friend's birthdays. When he clicked on it, an image of you popped up, the image that the company used which had you in the black and red captain uniform. 

"Y/n, was it your birthday yesterday?" He said, eyes not leaving the computer.

You bit your bottom lip, "yeah, why?" 

Gabriel stood up from the desk and walked over to his cabinet taking out two whiskey glasses and a bottle of whiskey that he drinks on special occasions. 

"Come on Gabe, we don't need to drink, it was busy as hell yesterday and-" he placed the glass in your hand and poured.

"My own Captain, doesn't want to have a little celebration for her birthday?" He asked, "don't worry, I wouldn't want to share my age either." 

"Fuck you I'm still younger than you gramps." You took a sip letting the burning earthy taste of the whiskey settle down your throat. "I didn't want to celebrate because I have too much stuff to do and I'm not a partier."

Gabriel poured himself a glass and leaned against the desk in front of you, "We can do the rest of the work tomorrow, let's toast and chat."

It was a relief to not have paperwork, a bigger relief to talk about the day and the past with Gabriel, by the time 3am hit, you were a little more than buzzed. You talked about your life, reliving the things that got you here today, and Gabriel was making you giggle like a schoolgirl with his impersonation of Jack during their time in SEP.

"Hard to believe Vincent put up with how whiny he was most of those days," He laughed, checking his watch, "I think we should be getting some rest, we got a meeting tomorrow but by the look of you, you might need a few extra hours of sleep."

"Oh no, I'm fine," you said standing up but swaying, Gabriel caught you and held you up, was he always this warm? It had to be the alcohol. "Ok. Maybe a few extra hours of sleep."

He laughed as he lead you out of the office and down the hall to your room, "so what do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't know…. Not like you'd really get it for me." You slurred, clinging to him for dear life.

"You don't know that! I could buy you a house if you wanted it, or I can buy you earplugs to ignore those recruits asking stupid questions." 

"Man, that would be great!" You laughed, arriving at your room and repeatedly placing your hand on the scanner until it opened, "honestly, birthday sex would be cool… but, there's no one here to do that…"

You were giggling so much to yourself that you didn't notice how Gabriel bit his lip for a moment, "That request would have to take some work," he said, placing you in bed and pulling off your shoes, "I don't know anyone who's crazy enough to sleep with you." 

You threw a pillow at him, "You don't know me in bed." 

"I know you outside of bed and if you're just as insane as you are out of bed, I have pity on the person that gets with you." He tucked you in and shut off you lights, "Good night Y/n."

"Night, Gabie."

The morning rolled around and you awakened to the painful throbbing in your head, you knew drinking whiskey with Gabriel would have ended like this, it happened all the time. Looking around you were surprised to be in your room, you couldn't remember anything after leaving the office. The sharp pain intensified as you stood up and went to the bathroom, Moira probably has something to make it go away. 

You got dressed and began to head out your door, it was 8am and you were running late, you didn't even know what meetings you had today. Upon opening your door you walked into a very stiff body, "the fuck?" 

"Morning sunshine, Moira gave me these to help with the hangover." It was Gabriel, right on time.

"You're a lifesaver," you took the pills and water from him, "what do we got today?" 

"You're going to a meeting while I finish this paperwork," he said, handing you a clipboard with everything you needed to know on it. "I figured that you would be better off with that today." 

You smiled, thankful for the load of paperwork to be off your shoulders, "Oh thank god, whatever you want done, I'll do it for you." 

"Just go get some rest after the meeting, I'll call you." 

The meeting went as boring as it normally does, Jack rambling on about what needs to be done around the base for the month and upcoming missions for the Overwatch team, you gave you input in what Blackwatch can do in order to help, as well as what missions Blackwatch will have. 4 hours later you were finally free to go back to your quarters for a few hours, training was cancelled for the day and everyone breathed a sigh of relief upon the news.

It was going on 1pm by the time you got back to your room, Jesse stopped you in the hall for a chat, asking where the commander was. You assumed he was in his office with paperwork but Jesse shook his head, he must have been in his room, but you rather check on him later. You needed rest and your bed was calling you. 

Upon entering your room, you noticed something wasn't right, something was in your room with you. Just before you could call for Athena, the lamp by your bed flicked on, illuminating the figure. It was Gabriel, but he looked different, something about him felt different. 

"What the hell are you doing in my room Gabe?" You sighed, "you scared the shit out of me." 

You started to notice little things in your room, some balloons, a card was sitting on the desk, and there was a cake on the table, was he doing this while you were gone?

"I'm the birthday gift you asked for, remember?" He said, getting up from your bed and walking over to you, that's when you noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt, just grey sweatpants, those sweatpants were a blessing and a curse, anytime he wore them you could just imagine how he could absolutely wreck you. He was standing toe to toe with you now, his breath smelled of whiskey, the one from last night. He wasn't drunk, he physically couldn't get drunk unless he had went over 4 full bottles of whiskey, even then, it would be a buzz for him. He had this look in his eye, burning and lustful, it made your inside spark, a warmness taking over your core. 

"I-I don't…" you knitted your eyebrows together, trying to remember what the hell you said last night. 

You felt his hand lift your chin, eyes locked, "birthday sex?" The words made your eyes widened and you must have looked mortified by the way Gabriel was chuckling. "It's ok, I'm not judging you on it, you said there was no one, but, I think you and I both know that's a lie, just how you didn't tell me it was your birthday."

Your head was spinning, there's no way this was happening, if someone saw you two like this, you life would he over. 

"I know you want me y/n, not just for birthday sex but the way you always look at me." He gave you a tender kiss, it was perfect the way you found yourself holding on to his body, the kiss became more and more heated, he kissed and bit your neck, he lifted you with ease and placed you on the bed. 

His hands quickly worked you out of your coat, shirt, and bra, throwing them to a corner of the room. Kisses were left down your chest, his mouth sucking on your breast, tongue flicking over the erect nipple, your hands tangled in his soft chocolate hair.

"G-Gabriel…" you moaned, pulling at his locks.

"Patience y/n, you're about to receive a punishment."

Punishment? Gabriel pulled your pants and underwear down, leaving you fully naked for him, you tried to squeeze your thighs together but he held them open, "don't get shy now,my fun is about to start, let's just hope you're training will help you with this."

Gabriel wasted no time diving between your legs and assaulting your cunt with his tongue, like a man who hasn't eaten for days he never came up for air, you writhed and gasped under him as his tongue prodded at your entrance and flicked over your clit, you swore you could rip his hair out if you weren't so focused on the noise you were making. 

"Gabe… Gabriel! Please!..." you whined, just from his mouth alone you were getting close, too close, he had you right on the edge until he stopped completely, making you groan out of frustration.

"Relax, this is only going to go on until I get to your age," he gave a devilish smile, "make sure you count for me." 

He kept his word on edging you over and over again, adding fingers that only sped up the edging, by the time he reached ten, you were a crying mess. How could one man use his mouth like this for so long? Gabriel was starting to lose his focus around 20, the erection in his pants was more than distracting, but like the soldier that he is, he stayed true to his word and brought you to one more edging. 

This time he climbed on top of you, mouth and beard soaked with your juices that would stay with him for weeks to come. "Tell me what you want y/n." His cock grinding against your cunt, leaving a wet spot on his sweats. 

"I-... fuck…. G-Gabriel…" you couldn't get any words out, your body pent up with the orgasm that never came, "Fuck. Me." Was all you could mutter out before wrapped your arms around his neck.

Gabriel got his pants off in a record time before teasing your entrance, "You're gonna cum for me this time birthday girl," he said before bottoming out into you. His thrusts were rough and deep, as his hands held your thighs in place, your cries and pleads of pleasure echoed in the room, giving him more of a rush to getting you to cum, "that's it…. Keep calling my name cariño…" 

Under Gabriel, you were a ticking time bomb on the way to what would probably be the best orgasm in your life, your nails dug into his shoulders as you whole focus remained on Gabriel and everything he said to you, if he wanted you to moan his name; you would, scream; you would and if he wanted you to cum; you would. 

"Gabriel!" The pressure was becoming too much to hold in, so much that you didn't realize orgasm hit you until your back was arching off the bed. Gabriel's orgasm soon followed, his hands gripping you so tight that marks would be left. 

You and Gabriel passed out immediately after.

By the time you woke up, the sun had gone down, the room had the smell of sweat and sex, for a moment. You forgot what exactly happened, but looking down at your chest, Gabriel was resting, softly snoring. A picture you could get used to.

"Gabe… wake up, it's late…" you carefully shook him, a groggy groan was heard before he looked up at you with sleepy eyes. 

"How long were we out?" He asked

"Not sure," you looked at your phone, "but long enough that I have 25 missed calls and 17 messages from Jesse, Genji, Ana and Jack."

"Worry about that later," he said, placing a kiss on your lips, "Let's eat some cake, birthday girl."


End file.
